ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 56
Smoke Signals for a Bloody Battle is the 56th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. The gang, minus Haru, arrives at the Tower of Din along with Remi, Solasido and Fua. Meanwhile, inside the Tower, Haru and his father are having trouble with King. Summary The gang finally arrives at the Tower of Din. To their surprise, they find the tower has changed shape and that Haru wiped out the whole Demonoid army all by himself. Solasido wonders aloud on how Haru defeated the army while Musica replies that Haru got the skills to do so. He then says that they should stop jabbering and go inside the Tower. Meanwhile, Elie finds the Tower familiar to her and starts recalling some of her memories though they are still very hazy. Griff then asks Elie if she is okay. She replies that she is and Griff says that whenever she feels afraid, she can go to him and Plue and cower with them. Elie then says that Haru is waiting for them at the Tower and goes there. She then thinks to herself that once everything is all over, everything will come back to her. While going to the Tower, Remi wonders quietly if the things happening are connected to the prophecy. She then snaps out of her thinking when Solasido says that she should stay with him. Remi agrees and then asks him if everything is over, could they go back to their normal lives. Solasido replies that of course they'll do and she says that she can't wait. Fua then says to Musica that he has something to tell him. He tells him that once everything is over, they will tell them the secret about the Rave. Musica says that they should concentrate on what's in front of them first before talking about it. Inside the Tower, Haru and his father are having trouble with King. His father says that King should be on the top floor, then asks if he is sure that he is okay due to his injuries. He then says that they should get him stitched up before they go on while tossing a bottle to Haru. Haru asks what is the thing that his father tossed to him, while he replies that it is a magic elixir. Haru drinks and gets pumped up, as well as his injuries are healing. Gale then asks Haru if he is ready to go while patting him on the head, embarrassing him. Gale says that if Haru is feeling good enough to give him grief, then he should be good enough for them to go on and starts climbing the stairs. Haru then thinks that he has a lot of questions to ask his father and he has a lot much to tell him, but he never said a single word. He wonders if this is what family is all about. Gale then says to Haru that he and King are equal, also saying that on his own, he has an equal chance of losing and winning. He says that if Haru is with him, then they'll surely win. He also says that it may not seem like a fair fight, but what they are fighting for is for all mankind. Haru wonders on that and later asks if after everything is finished, they'll go back to Garage Island, to which Gale agrees. Meanwhile, on the top floor of the Tower, King is admiring the day's Enclaim for its brimming power of black light. He claims that it is the ultimate Enclaim, but if he is just stuck there, the gang will cause a lot of problems. He then takes a Dark Bring that summons the Five Palace Guardians and summons them. Once they are summoned, he orders them to eradicate the people in the Tower but telling them to watch out for Gale Glory. He says quietly that he's waiting for both Gale and Haru. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *None Dark Bring used *Gate Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Elixir Navigation Category:Tower of Din arc